Broken Promises
by TheDoctorCafferyGirl
Summary: 'Arthur tightened his grip on his blade and kept it held high, the others following in his example. The ginger haired man's cruel brown eyes flashed a brilliant gold. There came a clang from beside him as a sword clashed to the floor. Arthur watched in alarm as Merlin followed his sword' When the Knights and Prince are captured it is revealed that Merlin may not be all he seems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first ever Merlin Fan Fic but most likely will not be my last! I'm not sure yet how long this is going to be but there will most definitely be another two chapters at the least. Please let me know what you think in some reviews! Any suggestions on how you'd like to see things turn out - leave them in some reviews. Please be aware that this is un-beta'd therefore there may be some small grammar mistakes but I tried my best, feel free to *politely* point out any excessively bone headed mistakes I may have made. THANKS FOR READING! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and most likely never will own Merlin... but I can dream, and dream I will!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Beginning of the End **

Arthur, the knights and Merlin were surrounded on all sides. They stood back to back with their swords raised facing all their opponents in a grim silence. The sorcerers laughed as Gawain brandished his sword as one of the men advanced slowly.

"Put down your swords." A man with a greasy head of ginger curls ordered stepping forward out from behind some trees. Arthur tightened his grip on his blade and kept it held high, the others following in his example. The ginger haired man's cruel brown eyes flashed a brilliant gold. There came a clang from beside him as a sword clashed to the floor. Arthur watched in alarm as Merlin followed his sword, falling to his knees with his hands clamped on his head. An agonized cry escaped Merlin's lips.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled alarmed. He watched as tears forced their way out of Merlin's tightly squeezed eyes and ran tracks down his cheeks. Merlin let out another moan and bent double, resting his elbows on his knees all the while still clutching his head.

"Drop. Your. Swords." The ginger haired man ordered, it became quite apparent to Arthur that this man considered himself the leader of the band of sorcerers crowding around him. With that realization Arthur made a silent vow to himself that the ginger haired man would be the one to pay for Merlin's pain. The ginger haired man looked at Merlin, his eyes flashing gold once more and Merlin let loose a scream. Arthur flung his sword to the floor, he cast his eyes backwards to see all the rest of his round table knights doing the same. The ginger haired man smirked at them all before gesturing for his men to move in. Arthur's and the four other knights hands were tied behind their back and they were forced to kneel on the floor. Merlin was left where he was still clutching his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Jayden, don't push him to hard. You'll drive him insane." A man to the right of the ginger haired leader warned, gesturing to Merlin as he did. The ginger haired man, Jayden, let out a long suffering sigh.

"You're right of course. Wouldn't want to spoil him now would we?" Jayden agreed, with that his eyes flashed gold. Merlin's hands dropped and he seemed to curl into himself even further. Arthur and his knights watched in a tense silence as Merlin slowly lifted his head, his shoulders drooping in obvious exhaustion. His bright blue eyes seemed to scan the room looking for something. Merlin turned those cobalt torches onto Arthur and Merlin's whole body seemed to sigh in relief.

"Merlin?" Arthur called to his friend. Merlin stared deep into his eyes and then his gaze fell looking Arthur up and down as if assessing him for injury. He turned his gaze to the other knights and did the same for them before actually letting out a loud sigh of relief and allowing his head to fall against his chest.

"Emrys," Jayden called watching Merlin carefully. Merlin turned to him and suddenly his whole body stiffened. "Come Emrys, are we not all friends here?" Jayden asked with a small laugh. Merlin just continued to glare at the man before him.

"This is him? This swine is supposedly the all-powerful Emrys?" One of the other sorcerers demanded. Jayden looked back at the man that had spoken and with a flash of his eyes the man dropped to the floor lifeless.  
"You can all leave. Joshua, Caylum, Ian and Riordan, you four stick around and keep the Prince and his friends under control." Jayden ordered, his sharp features becoming even sharper as he barked his orders. The four designated  
sorcerers took up stance around the knights and Prince, holding their palms out to hold them in place with magic. Arthur tried to shift but found he couldn't move any part of his body other than his head. With a quick survey of the others Arthur realized they were the same as him. Arthur turned his attention back to the front of the room as their host began speaking once again.

"Now where were we?" Jayden asked turning to Merlin with a crazed smile.

"I think you were just about to let us all go." Merlin offered innocently. Arthur exchanged both concerned and proud looks with his knights. To this Jayden simply threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. He looked back at Merlin a wide grin on his face.

"No. No, that wasn't it." He smiled waving away his hand. "That's what I like about you Emrys! You always have such a great sense of humor." Jayden announced wagging his finger at Merlin in a show of fondness.

"It's starting to run rather dry at the moment." Merlin snapped back. Jayden's grin widened at this.

"Perhaps this'll help revive it a bit." He smiled and once again his eyes flashed gold and Merlin let out a horrifying scream. It went on for a whole two minutes, with the knights shouting in the background, before Jayden's eyes flashed again and Merlin let out a strangled gasp.  
"How was that? Funny, right?" Jayden asked crouching down in front of Merlin.

"I-it might just be me… b-but I couldn't see the… the funny side." Merlin said pausing to gasp for breath between words.

"Merlin would you shut up? Listen whatever it is you want we can work something out." Arthur begged trying to spare Merlin any more pain.

"Ah, but you see your highness, I've already got what I wanted." Jayden smirked turning his attention to Arthur. He remained in front of Merlin even as he stared at Arthur.

"And what exactly would that be?" Gawain snapped from where he knelt, a person over from Arthur.

"Revenge, dear knight. Revenge." Jayden answered his voice turning into a snarl.

"Alright you want revenge against my father and I, but that has nothing to do with my manservant. Let him go!" Arthur ordered in his best you-will-obey-me voice.

"Against you? What..?" Jayden began looking entirely confused before bursting out into a hearty laugh,  
"Oh Pendragon you are such a naïve fool! I admit to once wanting revenge against you before I realized who was really to blame for the wrongs acted against me. It is not you I want, it is him!" Jayden announced with a flourished point in Merlin's direction.

"Him?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Oh shut up Arthur!" Merlin snapped loudly turning slightly to look at him but it was obvious Merlin was struggling even to do that much. Merlin looked back at the man in front of him with a cold look.  
"I know what you want and the answer is still no. No, no, never. So how about we just jump forward to the torture, unless you're taking a new approach to the whole thing. Because honestly I find you talking to be your most effective form of torture yet." Merlin ranted. Arthur was left feeling really rather confused by the whole thing. Jayden stood and gave Merlin an exaggerated bow.

"I always did admire the way you cut straight to the quick." Jayden announced. He began muttering a spell under his breath while his eyes glowed a molten gold once more. Merlin dropped fully to the floor where he began writhing and crying out. Arthur struggled against the force holding him back and knew the other knights were doing the same. They continued this way for a good hour, Merlin's cries gradually morphing into full blown screams while Arthur and the knights yelled themselves hoarse. Eventually it stopped and Jayden sat down on the floor beside the whimpering Merlin.

"You'll never guess what I found out the other day. It seems the lady Morganna is offering quite the reward for any information on the great Emrys." Jayden began to chat with Merlin as if they were just two friends meeting in the tavern by accident. "I admit I was tempted to turn you in at first but then I realized, I would never be able to have these fun afternoons with you! And that, that would be a real shame wouldn't you think? I'd miss your smart mouth, something dreadful. So I kept your secret for you, in light of that I think it's only fair you give me a little something in return don't you think?" Jayden rambled ignoring the knights who were still yelling at him to get away. Merlin's whimpering had stopped and instead he was just staring calmly at his torturer.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Merlin replied with a snarky bite to his tone. Arthur couldn't help but admire the steadiness of Merlin's tone.

"You didn't even wait to hear what I was asking for yet!" Jayden exclaimed as if appalled. Merlin just hummed in response as if urging Jayden to explain further. "All I want is a bit of information." Jayden offered.

"Oh really?" Merlin drawled. He made no attempt to pick himself up off the floor instead preferring to just slip his hands behind his head in a leisurely fashion, if it hadn't been for the wince that crossed his face caused by moving his arms Arthur would've believed Merlin was completely care free.

"That's right. I want to know who the Once and Future King is. I know you've been hanging around in Camelot to keep everyone believing the Pendragon brat is him and really I admire your diversion tactic. Not even I have been able to find the real king. So tell me, who is he?" Jayden asked in a secretive whisper. Merlin chuckled and looked over to Arthur with sad eyes.

"You know, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about right?" Merlin smirked looking back to Jayden. Jayden just laughed and slapped Merlin heartily along the stomach in what would've been a friendly gesture if it weren't for the slightly excessive force.

"Of course you don't! Alright, I have some important matters to attend to. You and your friends may retire to your quarters." Jayden announced getting to his feet. He nodded to the sorcerers holding Arthur and his men and they let their hands drop.  
"GAURDS!" Jayden called. Instantly there were five more men in the room looking to Jayden in silent askance. "Take Emrys and his friends to his usual sleeping arrangements. See to it that the cuffs are tighter this time, yes?" Jayden ordered waving them off. Once of the extra guards broke off to help with the prince and his men while the other four advanced on Merlin who seemed incapable of getting to his feet. He offered the guards his arms and they dragged him to his feet none too gently.

"Onwards my good men! To the dungeons we go!" Merlin laughed as he was practically carried out of the room along by two of the guards with the other two keeping close as if expecting something from him. Arthur and the knights were left to be escorted out of the room in complete bewilderment after their hollering friend.


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Things Never Change

**A/N - This chapter was written in about an hour and I know I could've probably spent more time on it but overall I'm pretty happy with the results, let me know what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer - I do not and never have owned Merlin... unfortunately. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Some Things Never Change**

It turned out Merlin's usual 'quarters' and 'sleeping arrangement' was in actuality a dark, damp dungeon cell. While the prince and knights were simply thrown into the cell Merlin was carried in and chained to the ceiling so that his feet just barley brushed the ground. Arthur was up almost instantly rushing to Merlin's side. Without thinking about his pride Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist and lifted him slightly to relieve the pressure on his shoulders. Gawain came up on Merlin's other side and helped lift his friend even more. Merlin let out a sigh of relief as his arms were given some slack.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled to Arthur and Gawain, his head lolling onto his chest.

"Merlin, explain. Now." Arthur ordered. Merlin hummed, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Are you really Emrys?" Percival asked before any of them could say anything else. Merlin opened his eyes to study the large knight carefully. He gave him a small dip of his head in confirmation. Beside him Gawain let out a low whistle of appreciation and Elyan stared at him mouth agape. Arthur exchanged a confused look with Leon and was grateful he was not alone in his confusion.

"What? Emrys, what? Why do you have a second name?" Arthur demanded looking up at his servant and, dare he think it, friend in annoyance.

"Dunno' why. S'pose it's to stop people like Morganna from knowing who I am, but then that's not helping much now is it?" Merlin drawled tiredly.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur said, his tone a warning to explain better. Merlin let out a low moan of pain and shifted in his chains. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt for being so harsh on his friend when it was obvious he was still suffering.  
"Alright just- who do we have to thank for our lovely accommodations?" Arthur asked trying desperately to slip back into his easy banter with Merlin.

"The men above they're- they were druids once. Druids or in Jayden's, and a few others, cases ex-members of the Catha." Merlin explained his voice sounding more strained then when they first were brought inside.

"Ex-members? Isn't the Catha a life-long commitment? Once in never out kind of thing?" Percival asked out loud.

"Yeah, and the druids are a peaceful people. What could change a man's heart so much that he would leave a life of peace only to become an accomplice to a man's torture?" Leon asked his voice soft.

"M-me. I changed them." Merlin announced his voice dripping with self-hatred and grief. Every single knight's eyes widened and their mouths fell gaping at this revelation. Arthur couldn't help but notice the hardness that had entered his friend's eyes, a hardness bread from bloodshed, pain, hurt and impossible decisions. Arthur recognized the same hardness in his own eyes on occasion but never to the extent that it showed in his friends, there was years' worth of hardship in them. "He wasn't- wasn't kidding. It really is about revenge. Well actually more like revenge, information and loyalties." Merlin explained. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from all of them as if ashamed. "They turned away from the druids when the druid leaders pronounced me as their savior and ruler. More of them left the Catha when their leader, Alator, swore his loyalty and allegiance to me." Merlin continued in a whisper. Arthur could not help but notice that his friend was not boasting these impressive facts but rather he seemed to be struggling to bare the weight of them.

"Because you're Emrys. The Emrys from all the stories." Gawain concluded. Merlin gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

"But what does that mean? What does Emrys mean? What stories?" Arthur cried in exasperation. He moved away from Merlin to pace the room but instantly regretted it when Merlin let out a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain and Gawain grunted with the extra weight. Before Arthur could even think to move and fix his mistake, Percival was there, lifting Merlin alongside Gawain once more. Merlin looked down to him gratefully before turning back to Arthur.

"Long before any of us were born, the druids had a prophecy. A prophecy of the Once and Future King and Emrys his- his warlock protector." Merlin rushed out, watching Arthur intensely to see is reaction.

"Warlock? You mean-" Arthur broke off taking a step away from Merlin. Merlin for his part just looked on sadly. Sadly, tiredly and yet, Arthur noticed, with a calm resignation and acceptance.  
"You- No. No! You can't. You don't!" Arthur suddenly screamed his hands curling into fists at his side as he finally realized what was happening. Arthur stormed forward to shake answers out of Merlin but was intercepted by both Percival and Gawain before he could. The two had left Merlin hanging from his own weight in order to meet Arthur a few steps in front of the warlock. Merlin's jaw was clenched and his arms taunt.

"Easy Princess." Gawain cautioned in a low voice while also placing a hand on Arthur's chest to keep him back.

"You're a _sorcerer_!" Arthur hissed glaring at Merlin and ignoring both Percival and Gawain. Merlin shook his head quickly.

"Weren't you listening you prat? I'm a warlock." Merlin hurried to explain but even as he did so his voice sounded hollow.

"Does it matter? You still have magic. You still _lied_ to me!" Arthur snapped back. Merlin couldn't look Arthur in the eye, his gaze instead falling to the ground. Arthur couldn't help his mind from imagining that unforgiving hardness he'd seen in his friends eyes as Merlin's shoulders drooped. He couldn't help but think that at this moment he was slowly adding to that haunted look Merlin had bared. Arthur put his hand on Gawain's shoulder and nodded to him before turning his head to Percival and doing the same. The two knights exchanged a look between them before moving away so Arthur could come closer to Merlin. After a moment's hesitation Arthur moved to his friend's side standing rigidly straight.  
"Just... explain, Merlin. I'll do my best to listen." Arthur purposed his voice strained. Merlin looked up at him and Arthur was grudgingly happy to see the tiny spark of hope lighten in his friend's eyes. Merlin however could not or would not meet Arthur's eyes. The gods knew how much Arthur longed to be angry at his friend, to yell and scream until he was red in the face but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to do so knowing that it would cause Merlin more pain then he was already surely in.

"I want to. Gods know I want to more than anything but I… I can't tell you everything. Not yet, not while we're here. Not while there's the chance that they might try to get information out of one of you if they thought for a second you knew anything that could help them." Merlin explained hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur demanded not too harshly yet not friendly either.

"The identity of the Once and Future King. If they were to discover his true identity… I couldn't… If they were to threaten him, to hurt him, I would…" Merlin broke off for a second, taking a deep breath before he could continue. "I'd tell them anything, give them anything. I would do _anything_ to spare him."

"You care for him so much?" Arthur asked slightly awed by whoever this man was that could evoke such a strong sense of loyalty and compassion in Merlin. Merlin met Arthur's eyes for the first time since revealing himself to be a warlock. His gaze was steely and left no room for argument.

"He's my brother in all but blood. I would happily lay my life down for him on any given day if he so required it." Merlin replied. Arthur couldn't help but stumble back a step at the sincerity laced in Merlin's admission. A jealousy like nothing Arthur had ever felt, surged through him. Arthur had always secretly thought that Merlin, by all rights, was like _his_ little brother. Despite his best efforts Arthur couldn't seem to shake it off so when he next spoke his words were laced with vehemence.

"He must be a great guy. Maybe one day I can meet him." Arthur spat crossing his arms over his chest. Merlin continued to study him with his electric blue eyes.

"You know, I hope you do one day." Merlin replied softly. The cold jealousy that had settled itself deep inside Arthur evaporated at the note of fondness in Merlin's tone directed solely toward him. So maybe Merlin had some destined brother that he'd do anything for, but he still saw Arthur as a best friend. Merlin let out a groan and rattled the chains around his arms. Arthur moved forward and without another word he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist once more and lifted him.  
"You don't- You don't have to." Merlin murmured looking away from Arthur in an attempt to not meet his eyes.

"I know." Arthur replied simply. Merlin snapped his head back to him. Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly after he noticed Merlin's lips twitching upward as he struggled not to grin.

"Do you-" Merlin broke off. His tongue came swiping out to moisten his dry lips. "I know it's a lot to ask but... do you trust me?" Merlin asked very unsurely. Arthur examined his friend closely. He realized as he stared into those cobalt eyes, that even after finding out that Merlin had been lying to him from the beginning, despite everything, he did trust him. He would trust Merlin with his life even now, and that one fact was enough to make Arthur smile softly at Merlin.

"Yes." Arthur replied. His voice echoed through their cell after the long silence in which everyone seemed to have been holding their breaths. "Yes I trust you." Arthur clarified and was happy to see Merlin's face split into his usual ear to ear, goofy grin.

* * *

**A/N- So I'm not sure when I'll get to post the next chapter.. hopefully I can do some work on it this week but with it being Christmas I don't know how busy I'll be... Anyhow, I'll see you when I see you! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
